Bomba atomica da zaino
Una bomba atomica da zaino (in inglese: backpack nuke oppure suitcase nuke, arma nucleare da valigetta o mini-nuke) è un'arma nucleare tattica che utilizza componenti miniaturizzati, leggeri, o sufficientemente portatili per utilizzare uno zaino oppure una valigia diplomaticacome metodo per trasportarla o celarla. della Mk-54.]] Possibilità di occultamento Uno dei vantaggi del plutonio è quello di non produrre raggi gamma (che sono facilmente rilevabili dal contatore Geiger), ma di produrre soltanto raggi alfa per decadimento alfa (che possono essere bloccati da un foglio di carta). Un decimetro cubo di plutonio pesa 22 kg, e per ottenere una efficiente esplosione atomica bastano 9 kg. Il principale problema ingegneristico diventa allora quello di contenere il volume e il peso dell'esplosivo, costituito da lenti esplosive ad alto potenziale, da cavi e detonatori e da eventuali inneschi e/o timer e/o dispositivi meccano/elettrici atti ad inserire una chiave di attivazione/disinnesco-perpetuo. Produzione Fino ad oggi si sa che soltanto gli Stati Uniti d'America e l'Unione Sovietica/Federazione russa abbianoAmy F. Woolf (Specialist in Nuclear Weapons Policy); [http://fas.org/sgp/crs/nuke/RL32572.pdf Nonstrategic Nuclear Weapons, August 10, 2009] posseduto programmi di armi nucleari miniaturizzate che si possano considerare finanziati in modo adeguato dal permettere la loro costruzione. Sia gli Stati Uniti che l'Unione Sovietica hanno ammesso di aver prodotto durante la Guerra Fredda delle armi nucleari di dimensione così piccole da essere caricate in uno zaino, ma nessuna ha mai ammesso l'esistenza o lo sviluppo di armi così piccole da stare in una valigia di dimensioni normali o addirittura in una valigetta ventiquattro ore. Armi nucleari a implosione lineare di uranio-235 Nella progettazione di armi nucleari di piccole dimensioni esistono una serie di compromessi riguardanti le dimensioni, il peso, l'efficienza, la radioattività dell'arma e quella residua dopo l'esplosione e la potenza finale. Le più piccole bombe atomiche, (con un diametro di 130 mm e una lunghezza di 620 mm) sono proiettili nucleari di artiglieria da 155 mm che utilizzano uranio 235 a implosione lineare (una tra le varie armi destinate al cannone semovente M109). Questi proiettili potrebbero entrare in una valigia, sono armi ampiamente testate, ma il più leggero di questi proiettili pesa circa 45 kg ed ha una potenza esplosiva massima di circa 1/10 di kiloton (equivalente a 190 tonnellate di TNT).The Swift nuclear device, tested in Operation Redwing's Yuma test on May 27, 1956. See Redwing Yuma at the http://www.nuclearweaponarchive.org website. La più grande potenza dei proiettili di artiglieria a implosione lineare di uranio, relativamente compatti, era al di sotto dei 2 kilotoni (il proiettile di artiglieria W82-1 americano, con un peso di 43 kg, diametro di 15 cm e lunghezza di 86 cm, testato ma mai dispiegato). Comunque queste armi potenziate dalla fusione nucleare emettevano molti raggi gamma, duravano relativamente poco, erano inefficienti, poco potenti (1/10-1/100 della bomba atomica di Hiroshima, anche se potenziate grazie a riflettori di neutroni e a volta abbinate alla fusione nucleare del trizio), e comunque rilasciavano moltissima radioattività nell'ambiente dopo l'esplosione. Il motivo principale del loro ritiro è stato che abbassavano la soglia nucleare, permettendo l'utilizzo dell'arma a unità di rango minore (come generali di brigata e colonnelli). Inoltre nelle armi a implosione lineare di uranio si possono verificare più facilmente reazioni nucleari spontanee (per rottura della "canna" e penetrazione di acqua), ed è meno complicato aggirare i dispositivi di blocco del detonatore. W54 La più leggera testata nucleare costruita dagli U.S.A. è stata la W54, che veniva impiegata sia nella testata da 120mm del razzo Davy Crockett, e nella versione da zaino nota come la Mk-54 SADM (Special Atomic Demolition Munition). Il contenitore della sola testata era un cilindro di 28 per 41 cm che pesava 23 kg. Fonti russe declassificate indicano che la più piccola arma miniaturizzata sovietica aveva le dimensioni di "un piccolo frigorifero". In seguito al collasso dell'Unione Sovietica, questi erano i tipi di dispositivi che il generale sovietico Alexander Lebed dichiarava essere stati assegnati al GRU e in seguito persi. Lebed, che lavorava col presidente russo Boris Yeltsin, presentò al Congresso Americano l'idea che le bombe da valigetta fossero state create dai sovietici e che 132 ordigni prodotti dal KGB non erano affatto rintracciabili in nessun modo.Suitcase Nuke Dr. Irwin Redlener, associate dean, professor of Clinical Public Health and director of the National Center for Disaster Preparedness at Columbia's Mailman School of Public Health. Armi nucleari portatili Armi portatili statunitensi Non esiste alcuna informazione ufficiale riguardo all'esistenza di autentiche armi nucleari di dimensioni compatibili con una valigia o valigetta sia negli arsenali degli U.S.A. che della Russia. Comunque nella città di Washington, D.C. una compagnia costituita da ex-agenti di intelligence, il Center For Defense Information (CDI), dichiara che il governo statunitense aveva prodotto una categoria di ordigni nucleari nei tardi anni settanta che potevano entrare sia in una valigia che in una valigetta. Inoltre il centro CDI dichiara che esisteva una replica per l'addestramento, molto dettagliata con finto materiale esplosivo e senza materiale fissile, che di routine veniva nascosta in una valigetta 48 ore e che veniva portata a mano sui voli delle aerolinee interne nei primi anni ottanta.Nuclear Terrorism Mentre la potenza esplosiva della W54 arrivava all'equivalente di 6 kilotonThe W54 test in Operation Hardtack II test Socorro on Oct 22, 1958 was the highest yield W54 family test with yield of 6 kilotons. See Hardtack 2 at the www.nuclearweapon.org website. di TNT (circa il 30% della potenza della bomba di Hiroshima), il loro valore risiede nella possibilità di essere contrabbandante attraverso le frontiere nazionali, trasportati da ordinari mezzi pubblici e privati, e depositati (interrati, nascosti, ecc.) molto vicino presso bersagli di convenienza. Atomiche portatili russe Nel 1997, il consulenze della sicurezza nazionale russa Alexander Lebed rese dichiarazioni pubbliche riguardo alcune "bombe nucleari da zaino" in seguito alla dissoluzione dell'Unione Sovietica. In una intervista con il programma televisivo della BBC 60 Minutes, Lebed affermava: Immediatamente il governo russo smentì le dichiarazioni di Alexandr Lebed's. Il Ministero per l'Energia Atomica della Russia arrivò al punto di mettere i dubbio che le armi nucleari da valigetta fossero mai state sviluppate dall'Unione Sovietica. Successive testimonianze insinuarono che le bombe "suitcase" fossero sotto controllo del KGB e non dell'armata rossa o del ministero, che dunque non erano al corrente della loro esistenza. Il presidente russo Vladimir Putin, in un'intervista rilasciata a Barbara Walters nel 2001, dichiarò il seguente riguardo alle atomiche da valigia: "Io non credo veramente che questo sia vero. Sono soltanto leggende. Si può presupporre probabilmente che qualcuno abbia cercato di vendere alcuni segreti nucleari. Ma non esiste conferma documentaria di questi sviluppi." Stanislav Lunev, una spia che abbandonò il GRU ha dichiarato che questi ordigni russi esistono e li ha descritti in maggiore dettaglio nel suo libro.Stanislav Lunev. Through the Eyes of the Enemy: The Autobiography of Stanislav Lunev. Regnery Publishing, Inc., 1998. ISBN 0-89526-390-4. Questi ordigni, "identificati come RA-115s (o RA-115-01s per quelli subacquei)" pesano da 50 a 60 libbre. Possono rimanere attivabili per molti anni se collegati a una fonte di elettricità (Il plutonio persiste per molti secoli). In caso di perdita dell'alimentazione elettrica, esiste una batteria d'emergenza. Se il sistema di batterie si scarica, la bomba ha un trasmettitore che invia un messaggio codificato, sia via satellite oppure direttamente nella postazione GRU nella più vicina ambasciata russa o consolato.” Secondo Lunev, il numero di ordigni nucleari "mancanti" (denunciato dal generale Alexandr Lebed) "è quasi identico al numero di bersagli strategici sui quali queste bombe dovrebbero essere sganciati." Lunev suggeriva che le atomiche da valigetta potessero essere già state dispiegate dagli operativi del GRU nel territorio Statunitense, in modo di assassinare i leader degli USA e di sopprimere tutta la catena di comando all'inizio di una guerra. Affermava che nascondigli con armi erano stati piazzati dal KGB in molti paesi in modo di poter condurre questi atti terroristici. Erano state protette dalla disattivazione grazie a dispositivi esplosivi "Lampo". Uno di questi nascondigli, che era stato localizzato da Vasili Mitrokhin, esplose quando le autorità della Svizzera cercarono di rimuoverlo dalle foreste nei pressi di Berna. Altri nascondigli sono stati rimossi con successo.Christopher Andrew e Vasili Mitrokhin (1999) The Mitrokhin Archive: The KGB in Europe and the West. Allen Lane. ISBN 0-7139-9358-8, page 475-476 Lunev affermò che Lui stesso aveva cercato potenziali nascondigli per queste armi nucleari portatili nell'area della valle dello Shenandoah e che "è sorprendentemente facile contrabbandare armi nucleari negli USA" sia attraverso il confine con il Messico, sia utilizzando un piccolo missile da trasporto stealth che può passare non rilevato dai radar quando viene lanciato da un qualsiasi aeroplano russo o Sovietico (come i bombardieri Tupolev Tu-95 o semplici velivoli di passeggeri). Il congressista nordamericano Curt Weldon tendeva a sostenere le dichiarazioni di Lunev ma faceva notare che Lunev aveva "esagerato le cose" secondo quanto l'agenzia FBI poteva confermare.Nicholas Horrock, "FBI focusing on portable nuke threat", UPI (20 December 2001). Sono state condotte ricerche nelle aree identificate da Lunev, "ma gli ufficiali della legge non hanno mai trovato questi nascondigli di ordigni nucleari, sia contenenti armi nucleari o predisposti per la loro collocazione" (n.d.r.: forse con alimentazione di corrente grazie a pannelli solari e antenne per la comunicazione)."Steve Goldstein and Chris Mondics, "Some Weldon-backed allegations unconfirmed; Among them: A plot to crash planes into a reactor, and missing suitcase-size Soviet atomic weapons." Philadelphia Inquirer (15 March 2006) A7. Possibile utilizzo Collocando queste "piccole" armi nucleari, ad esempio nei pressi di un "bersaglio soffice", come un aeroporto dove potrebbe trovarsi l'Air Force One, le strutture aeroportuali e gli stessi aerei rimarrebbero irrimediabilmente danneggiati (con incendi dei depositi del carburante anche a km dal centro dell'esplosione), rendendo impossibile l'evacuazione del Presidente dalla città, che anche se nascosto in un rifugio antiatomico rimarrebbe esposto ad un attacco con bombe termonucleari dal megaton in su, lanciate dai sottomarini. Nascondendole all'interno o sotto il fondale di un porto, o della baia di un atollo dove ormeggiano navi militari, una bomba da 6 kiloton causerebbe l'affondamento, il ribaltamento o danni gravi (tali da metterle fuori combattimento) a tutte le navi ormeggiate nel raggio di 1 km. Questo è stato verificato nelle esplosioni "Able" e "Baker" dell'Operation Crossroads. Inoltre provocherebbe un irraggiamento del personale da 0,1 a 100 sievert entro 3 km dal punto dell'esplosione, con una mortalità del 50% delle persone esposte entro 5-30 giorni (anche all'interno di parti chiuse e corazzate della navi), e debolezza, leucemie e sterilità nel resto. Note Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni *Suitcase Nukes by National Terror Alert Response Center *Alexander Lebed and Suitcase Nukes *Are Suitcase Bombs Possible? *"Suitcase Nukes": A Reassessment, 2002 article by the Center for Nonproliferation Studies at the Monterey Institute of International Studies *W54 SADM photo by Brookings Institution *Symposium: Al Qaeda’s Nukes by Jamie Glazov, FrontPage Magazine, October 27, 2006. * Categoria:Esplosivi Categoria:Armi nucleari Categoria:Armi della terza guerra mondiale Categoria:Attacco a sorpresa Categoria:Terrorismo